The Crush
by Weeble-Wee
Summary: Lord Dominator is a cold heartless conqueror on her way to being the Greatest in the Galaxy. But that all changes with the charm of a certain wandering weirdo. Now she has to deal with the prospect that she might have a maybe sorta kinda crush on Wander. One-sided DeathStar
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: I love the DeathStar ship but decided to torture myself by making it one-sided.**

 **Cuz you know, it's not like there aren't barely any stories for this ship ;_;**

 **Already have the whole story outlined and planned and should be no more or less than 5-7 chapters, and I plan to update monthly. (But hey things happen)**

 **Takes place before the final episode, so everything before then is canon here. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Dominator was dancing in her ship reveling as she had yet again dominated another planet. Racking up those sweet points as she turned a once vivacious, bountiful, and peaceful planet to ash.

"Ha! Yes! That's another one for the board baby!" She turned towards the leaderboard on screen and pointed to her ever large roster.

"Ah~ isn't there something I'm not #1 at?" She cackled maniacally. "Let's see, #1 villain, best ship, most intimidating army, most wanted person in the galaxy. Yup I've pretty much got this whole "Greatest in the galaxy" thing in the bag" she sighed happily and sunk into her throne.

" _NEGATIVE._ "

Her bubble of glee quickly burst and replaced with anger. "What?!" she stood from her throne and looked at the bot who dared to ruin her buzz. The bot who was standing amongst the others continued.

" _YOU ARE NOT THE MOST WANTED IN THE GALAXY._ "

Dominator was shocked to say the least. "What do you mean I am not the most wanted in the galaxy?! I demolish entire worlds, I tear apart loved ones, I've committed crimes against alien kind for Pete's sake! Who could possibly have a bigger bounty on their head than me?"

Imagine Dominator's shock once she pulled up the fugitive listings only to find the furry, orange, wandering, do-gooder, Wander.

"What?! I can't believe that orange dork got the top spot on the galaxy's most wanted list" She continued to read the listing "And for 20 buh-million galactic dollars?!" She threw up her hands in utter disbelief. "There has to be something wrong with these listings, I mean isn't he all sunshine, pacifism, and all those other mushy stuff. Heh what did he do, steal candy FOR a baby?" She laughed and fell into her throne.

Eventually her laughter died down and was replaced with concern as Dominator tried to think deeper on the furball's wanted listing.

"Hmm, what if this is all some sort of scheme?" She pondered, slowly rising from her throne once again. She smacked her fist into a palm in realization, "Yees! Why else would such a docile and dope infested galaxy have such a lack of competent villains." She beamed as she elaborated more on her made-up theory. "What if he just pretends to be nice as a front, and while the other villains are fighting amongst themselves he implants his will on planets?" It seemed possible but there still a lot of doubt in her mind. She stroked her chin trying to figure out the reason for Wander's listing.

"Hey! You!" She pointed to the nearest Dom-bot.

"Calculate the probability of that Wander guy being some evil mastermind using kindness as a façade to take over the galaxy" The bot's screen proceeded to display an array of numbers as it calculated probability, possibility, and feasibility.

" _CALCULATING…_ "

The bot jerked.

" _FINISHED CALCULATING. THE PROBABILITY OF THAT OUTCOME IS ZERO POINT ZERO ZERO ZERO ZERO, ONE PERCENT._ "

"Hmm well those definitely aren't betting odds…" she pondered more. A light bulb popped up atop her head as a new idea came up. Her face slowly broke into a dark grin as she started lurching and rubbing her hands together evilly. "Instead of sitting around here, why don't I just ask the fugitive himself~" She was at the control panel in an instant, pressing buttons to plot and follow the coordinates of Wander's last known location. "And then we'll see who deserves the #1 spot in this galaxy~."

Wander and Sylvia were on the planet Pactodermia planet had a savannah like ecosystem with a mix of woodlands, grasslands, and a few desert areas. And after a day of helping redirect a herd of elephant-like lifeforms known as Pactoderms from running off a cliff. The wandering alien and his Zbornak companion thought it best to relax and settle in early for the night.

They were currently residing within a large sandy colored cave, where Sylvia had just come in with a bundle of twigs for the campfire. "Man today sure was a busy one, ey buddy?" she asked her happy go lucky friend who was currently leaning against the cave interior strumming notes on his signature banjo. "Yes siree, today was mighty stressful. Those Pactoderms are quite frightful towards strangers."

Sylvia threw her batch of wood into the fire and huddled onto a comfortable spot on the cave floor. She yawned. "Yeah I think we definitely deserve a good night's sleep. You coming Wander?" He continued strumming on his banjo. "Nah, I think I gonna stay up and watch the stars for a bit." He said with a content smile as he stared at the night sky from the edge of the cave entrance. "Well, * _yawns_ * good night buddy." Sylvia yawned out as she drifted to sleep. Wander, still in his position, continued star gazing. Feeling in awe of all the wonder each one brought.

The warm light of the fire glowed brightly in the night, And the Star Nomad took up drawing patterns in the sky. He connected the stars to see what interesting drawings and faces he could make. He had just finished a constellation of Lord Hater smiling when his finger landed on a peculiar looking star.

Odd. He had never seen a red star.

Nor had he seen one that looked like Lord Dominator's ship racing towards this very planet!

Wander fell backwards and quickly scurried across the cave floor to Sylvia. By this time, Dominator's ship was hovering right outside the cave. The hatch at the bottom of the ship opened, and as if on an assembly line, hordes of Dom-bots one by one dropped down.

Wander shook Sylvia furiously "Sylvia, Sylvia wake up! Dominator. Here. Dom-bots! Lots of em. Hurry wake up!" Sylvia groggily lifted her head and jumped up in shock as she was greeted to the sight of bots charging into the cave. Like an army of ants, they swarmed into the cave. Up to 50 of them filled the cave and slammed Sylvia into the cave wall.

As she was struggling to get free, two bots got on either side of Wander. They extended their tentacles and wrapped them around Wander's hands and quickly fled the cave with him. Just as quickly as they came, the Dom-bots spilled out of the cave as they forcibly escorted Wander onto Dominator's ship. Wander struggled in their grasp calling out to Sylvia. "Sylvia! Sylvia!" She sat dazed recovering from Dominator's bots knocking the wind out of her.

By time she came to, all she saw was her best friend's sad face as he was being taken into the clutches of a psychopathic planet destroyer. She gasped and tried to run, but Wander and the Dom-bots were quickly beamed up into the ship and were soon light years from Sylvia's location.

The depressed Zbornak fell onto her knees as she saw the ship zip into space and out of her view. She stood up and angrily shook her fist "Arrgh! Just you wait Dominator. I'm gonna save Wander and kick your green, evil, lava spewing butt into next Tuesday!" she growled and huffed.

She clenched her fist.

"Don't worry Wander, I'm coming!"


	2. Chapter 2

When we last left off, our hero Wander had just been captured by the ever-evil Lord Dominator. His best friend Sylvia, heartbroken and determined to rescue her pal. Wander, who was currently chained to an X-shaped cross, wasn't scared at all. For he knew that Dominator was a misunderstood soul, who just needed a friend and be shown the benefits of being After he gave a heartwarming speech about the power of niceness and friendship, Dominator turned over a new leaf and set Wander free. So inspired by Wander's words, she then went on a journey to right the wrongs she caused, and spread the message of good to all. She and Wander soon became best pals traveling across the galaxy. They had adventures, discovered new species, and even traded beauty tips. They also got a new paint job on the ship, with a stars and lighting and maybe some mysterious symbols. Like that weird S thingy kids used to draw in middle school, you know the one and..."

"HEY!"

Wander's narration was abruptly stopped, and he was brought back to reality to see Dominator with her hands on her hips staring rather angrily at him.

"Heh, sorry thought I'd lighten the mood. Maybe try to change the plot a bit" Wander smiled sheepishly

"Oh It's gonna take a lot more than some bad narrating to change what lays ahead. And what does lie ahead is some pain and torture if you don't tell me what I want to know." She said matter-of-factly while poking Wander's chest to emphasize her words.

"I mean the pain and torture stuff is going to happen either way, but… well you know." She smirked.

Wander had a confused look on his face then smiled "Oh Dominator, why didn't ya just say so? I would be delighted to answer any questions you have. So what'ddya wanna know? Best tourist places? Where to find robot parts?"

"How to not be super evil and do good for others~?" He squeaked and smiled as he hoped it was this last question

She rolled her eyes and clicked on a remote which brought up the fugitive listings on screen. She pointed to Wander's picture.

"Explain this"

Wander looked and saw his smiling face listed a top a handsome bounty.

" _Subject is wanted dead or alive. Is known to sing upon contact, proceed with caution when engaging._ " was the description under the bounty.

Wander read the listing and laughed to himself "Man, 20 buh-million already? I remember when I was only at 40 trillion." genuinely surprised how much it grew since he last checked.

"So yeah~ What's the deal with this?"

Wander took a deep breath, because he knew it would be a long story. "Well you see, lotta villains aren't too fond of me and like to send bounty hunters after me. I've had a listing for as long as I could remember, way before I came to this galaxy…

….And let me tell ya, after I snuck on his ship and replaced all his laser with squirt guns that's when I really started to get a bounty. Major Threat really spared no cost for my head…

….I mean, you'd think Hater would be more thankful for vamping up his birthday party, but hey, it's his choice with how he spends his money. And that's how I got such a big bounty on my head."

Dominator jerked awake, not really caring for the long story. She straightened up and continued questioning. "So, you're not some tactical genius who's playing the villains here for fools?"

"Nope"

"And you aren't gonna bide your time, so you can finally face me in some climatic showdown of wit?"

"Nuh-uh"

"And your whole façade and everything is genuine?"

"'Fraid so"

"Aww darn! I was hoping for some "worthy opponent" to take down." Dominator sighed. She was hoping for some kind of challenge to her tyranny. As much as she loved crushing others, it gets boring without resistance.

"Just when I thought things were gonna get interesting." She sighed again. "So that means I can just destroy you now I guess"

"Yes sire— wait what?!" Wander looked in fear as he saw Dominator with same grin she has on whenever she wants to destroy something.

"I mean, I'm gonna do it eventually. Plus gotta make kidnapping you worth it somehow" Dominator cackled as she morphed her glove into a sword. "Let's see, slice, dice, oh so many ways~" Dominator raised her sword which would soon be cutting Wander into bite sized pieces. Wander started sweating profusely, visible droplets cascading down his orange fur. He didn't know what to do, he gulped at the horror soon to come.

But then, he had an idea.

"Hey now! We don't have to do this. Being #1 most wanted doesn't really mean anything. We could be having way more fun, like watching a movie, counting stars, playing games"

Dominator retracted her sword back into a hand. She put a hand on her hip and the other on her chin as she got caught in thought. She soon broke into yet another grin. For Wander wasn't the only one with an active imagination.

"Oh you're right, a game would be so much more fun" She leaned down to his face. "And I have the perfect idea for a game. How about Hide and Seek?" Dominator tried her best to sound enthusiastic but couldn't help looking like a con artist with her untrustworthy smile and hint of sarcasm. Wander however, beamed at the idea and Dominator's change in behavior.

"Hide and Seek?!" Wander shouted eagerly as he slipped out of his bonds and stood in front of Dominator, quite anxious to where this would be going.

She was momentarily stunned at how easy he escaped, but quickly shifted back to her cool and sarcastic façade. "Why yes~ Hide and seek, but a little different from normal." Dominator snickered at how stupid and enthusiastic he looked. "Well any ol game of hide and seek is fun no matter what kind of rules. I'm always up for a good time" Wander said proudly hoping his positivity may inspire her.

"Great!" She quickly turned her back as so Wander wouldn't see her snickering.

"Now here's the catch, you try to run and hide on my ship…" Her body suit began morphing as she spoke. Growing bigger and more imposing with every word.

She turned to face Wander with her face plate still off. Making sure he and her had eye contact as she stood over him.

"While I hunt you down and if you get caught, which you totally will, you'll be destroyed"

Wander seemed to shrink as Dominator's body grew. He was on his back by time she had finished talking. Her face barely an inch away from his, as she tried to frighten him. Her face plate came on and with a deep gruff voice she whispered.

"Run."

Wander dashed through the ship, only having a vague idea of where he was going. He passed by several Dom-bots that seemed to ignore his presence. Most likely due to Dominator's little "game". He was a bit frightened but otherwise calm, because he although she was a bit rough and scary, he knew a way to make a game fun.

Dominator was whizzing through the ship looking for him. Laughing and giggling while she fired lava shots at objects and furnishings that the furry alien may be hiding behind. Wander was hiding and saw Dominator. He was surprised at how nice she looked when she was having fun, especially compared to the angry glare she normally has on. Dominator stopped.

"Heh whoo~! What a rush! I guess it's nice to relax and just mess with some dorks and get some exercise every once and a while." She looked to her left then her right. "Now~ Where could that lil dope be?"

"Wowee it sure is nice to see ya having a good time playing hide and seek"

Dominator made a quick 180 to see where Wander's voice was coming from, but saw no sign of him. See when you're a goof like Wander, you learn a thing or two about throwing your voice to mess with people.

"Oh yeah~ I'm loving this. Too bad I don't have other dimwi- I mean, friends to play with" Dominator said in her usual sarcastic tone. Wander not really picking up her tone continued.

"Well that's a might shame, if people saw how nice you can be, maybe people wouldn't be so afraid." Dominator smiled with a blush. This was the first time someone was having fun with her. Though she kidnapped him and forced him to entertain her in this big game of cat and mouse, he still treats her nicely.

Her smile quickly vanished, and was replaced with a scowl. "Ugh I want people to fear me. Why would I need a bunch of losers to hang out with?" And on cue, Wander's disembodied voice answered "Well so you wouldn't be so bored and lonely cooped up in this ship. Wouldn't you like the company?"

"I don't want company, I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?" Wander was worried at how much she was avoiding friendship and friendliness.

Dominator was getting quite angry, and uncomfortable. He was saying stuff she didn't like. She wasn't used to such sincere kindness. Sure, she was used to people fearing her, hating her and even weirdos who wanted to join her and loved her, but compassion, ugh no. And to make matters worse, it had been over 40 minutes and she still didn't know where the stupid fool was.

"Look I don't need others ok?! I already know how great I am. With or without some nobodies telling me!" She was yelling now, her aloof and sarcastic exterior shattering. She felt her heart open to his words. She felt vulnerable as to what he might say, and how that might make her feel. She felt. Weak.

"Oh, don't be like that, friends aren't just cheap yes-men. They're wonderful people you can have emotional bonds with"

"Emotional? *Pfft* In case you haven't noticed, I'm a cold-hearted conqueror on my way to being the greatest in the galaxy. Why would I open myself to compromise like that? Besides..." Dominator paused. Not really thinking of what she was saying. "…Who would even wanna be around someone like me?"

Wander snickered at her statement.

Dominator shot a hole in a nearby wall in frustration hoping he would be there, but to no avail. "What's so damn funny?!"

"Gosh I'm sorry, it's just I don't know why you're doubtful. Plenty of people would love to be your friend and why wouldn't they? You're strong, smart, have a sweet sense of fashion, aaaand~… you're pretty darn fun too! Heck anyone would be glad to be with you, if you opened up yourself."

Grrr what did that doofus know? Trying to be nice and soft with her gahh! Open up herself? So people can judge her, so she can turn into a pansy and lose her dominance? Fat chance! Dominator was livid. She was running through the ship, shooting anywhere and everywhere Wander might be.

"I know it can be scary, the thought of opening yourself up and bonding with people that is. But knowing that you have a friend, someone who likes you as much as you do is a powerful thing. In fact, though you may not believe me..."

Where? Just where could he be?

"I like you"

GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! Finally, Dominator shot towards the ceiling and hit the vents. Wander fell out of the hole and plopped onto the floor from the ceiling. He was a bit dazed, but proceeded to peel himself off and jump towards Dominator.

"Hehe you found me!"

Before Dominator realized what Wander was doing, he pulled her into a tight squeezing hug.

"GET OFF!"

Dominator shoved him, and he fell back on the floor. Wander looked up at Dominator and she had a completely ferocious glare on her face, which was also a blush pink as opposed to her natural lime green. Her lava canon sporting hand pointing at Wander with heat emanating dangerously.

"I don't need anyone understand?! And I'm done playing games, this time you're finished!"

Wander ran, with Dominator hot on his heels blasting shot after shot. He was sad that his talk only seemed to anger, but thought it best to just leave before she made good on her threat. He twisted and turned but found no exit. All hope seemed lost until he spotted a garbage chute. He ran towards it and crawled in.

"Oh no you don't!" Dominator formed a lava lasso and caught Wander by the right leg. Wander tugged trying to fully get into the chute, but Dominator had a firm grip. He then had an idea.

He pulled some scissors from his hat to try and cut the lasso, but it melted.

Oh right, lava.

Dominator gave a powerful pull and yanked Wander right out. Unfortunately, she yanked too hard causing Wander to crash right into her. With Dominator knocked out, Wander untied the lasso and went through the chute where he landed on a pile of trash.

"Bleh!"

He looked around and luckily spotted a release button. Not wasting time before she woke up again, He pressed the button that released him along with all the trash into space. He pulled out his orble juice and made a safe bubble for himself. He looked back towards her ship with a defeated look.

"No~, it wasn't supposed to be this way. I was so sure she could see the side of good" He sighed and slumped as he realized his plan failed. Nevertheless he knew as long as there was still hope, there would be other opportunities. "Oh no worries Wander, there'll always be more opportunities. But for now, I need to find Sylvia." Wander ran seemingly nowhere through space to see if he could reunite with his beloved friend.

Back on the ship, Dominator was just coming to and saw that Wander was nowhere to be found. "No, No, No, ugh it wasn't supposed to be this way." Dominator clenched her fists as she stomped back to the throne room, with Wander's words still ringing in her head.

"You look nice when you're having fun" "You're strong, smart, got great fashion sense…" "I like you."

Ugh! She plopped down to her throne, angry and blushing at Wander's words. She had never had someone who was happy to be with her, nor someone be so open with her. And he was so happy too. You'd have to be deaf not to notice the cheer in his voice. And he practically smiling since he came on the ship, and the way he was always so confident. I'd bet he was probably lying, if he wasn't so much of a goody-two-shoes to lie.

Heh who cares if he was, he left himself open for an attack. To be weak. She remembered Wander hugging her. How clingy, furry, mushy, and…warm he felt. Ugh gross! Dominator held her stomach and stuck out her tongue, feeling ready to vomit.

As she had her hands on her stomach, she noticed a strange feeling in her body. Her hands shifted towards her chest where she felt a sort of warm ache. It became quite noticeable, and for a second she thought she might be sick. But a quick body scan proved that theory wrong.

Dominator leaned on her throne wondering what was happening to her. Her mind went back to Wander, and in an instant her face turned pale white. "Oh no, Oh no" She ran to the bathroom, and with a somber face looked herself in the mirror.

"Don't tell me" She gulped

"Do I have a…Crush?!"

* * *

 **Author Notes: OMG ugh I hate writing angsty/emotional stuff, but I will make this fic work grop damnit! So yeah Dominator has problems accepting kindness and how people see her. But it's ok Dominator I can understand. Wanted to get this out fast (and it probs shows) just cuz I wanted to get to a real juicy part before I spend my time working on this, my other fics, and school. Hope y'all appreciate the extra long chapter. But again for the most part, expect monthly updates (maybe longer). Gonna savor not rushing on the next chapter I'll have a status on this and my other fics on my profile. I'm also in the process of writing another (hopefully shorter) one. Make sure to leave a review cuz honestly I need help writing emotional stuff.**


End file.
